If you only knew
by aleemadarkrose
Summary: bra is being chased by goten, but he has no idea why she's running from him. plus I added a tornado for dramatic suspense. this is a g/b, obviously. there's not a lot of action in it now, but i plan expanding the story if enough people enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in the DBZ universe, ect..., sigh but this story is mine...blah, blah, 

blah, you get the idea.   
  


Author's Notes: this story is set during anytime you people want it, just know that Goten is around 18 

or 19 and he is desperately in love, he just doesn't know it yet *laughs evilly*. But any hoo here is the story so read on.   
  
  
  


Chapter one: misunderstanding   
  


She was running. An unexplainable urge to get away drove her to keep going. As her purple hair lashed 

out in all directions, she never once turned to look behind her, she stumbled to the ground and gave out 

a sob. It felt as though the rain were penetrating her skin, but she didn't care. The one person she cared 

about more than anyone else had hurt her in a way that no one else could.   
  


Bra Briefs stood and glanced around at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. The 

underbrush was thick and branches pocked at her as she began to walk. A violent storm was going on 

all around her, the wind was literally pushing her forward and trees were being bent over. Lighting went 

off in the distance followed by thunder, Bra was startled by this but she pushed on.   
  


suddenly a noise erupted from behind her and she knew at once who it was. Quickly, Bra jumped from 

the overgrown path and into the thicket. She winced as thorns jabbed into her skin. The sound of 

someone running past her made Bra hold her breath, she looked up and saw the outline of a person go 

by. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing she had not been seen jumping into the bushes... 

~ 

Goten had never run so fast in his life. Frantically he searched the woods for Bra. 'Maybe I should 

take flight', but the thought was dismissed when he saw a blur of purple further down the path.   
  


Goten was confused. Bra had shown up at his house and took off before he even saw her. Marron had 

answered the door, her and Krillin had come over for lunch before it had started storming. Marron had 

told Goten quickly about how Bra was at the door and she seemed very upset. When he got to the 

door he saw Bra running into the woods. That's when the tornado warning went off on the T.V. 

And here he was now chasing after her, not knowing if she was in trouble or angry at him or what. 

Goten and Bra had gotten very close over the past few years, they told each other every thing, well 

almost everything. Goten always felt there was something missing between him and Bra, but he just 

couldn't explain it, not even to himself. So he never told Bra anything about his feelings toward her, the 

way his heart would skip a beat when she brushed against him , the way she would look at him 

sometimes or the way he loved it when she played with her hair.   
  


Goten suddenly realized what he was thinking and quickly shook it off. Bra was one of the most 

popular girls at school. She was also a very talented fighter, having a father like Vegeta would do that 

to a person. He knew she only looked at him as a second brother.   
  


He realized that Bra had completely disappeared, he couldn't sense her ki anywhere. "Either she can 

hide her ki better than she used to or she just isn't in this area anymore" Goten thought out loud to 

himself. Suddenly a figure took off from behind him into the air, "damn". 

~ 

Bra waited for Goten to get far enough away to give her some time. With one last breath she jumped 

from the brush and took to the air, hoping that Goten would not chase after her. 

Bra felt the familiar ki behind her and knew immediately that he would not give up until she faced him. 

"Guess there's only one thing to do", with a glance around, Bra saw that she was coming up on a cliff. 

She swiftly moved downward and flew past the cliff edge. Searching the cliff wall she spotted a ledge 

and descended onto it. As she landed she pushed herself up against the cliff wall and lowered her ki. 

Then she waited. 

~ 

Goten followed behind Bra with determination, he had to find out what was wrong. He watched her 

stream through the rain. 'Why is she running from me?'. hearing a noise, he looked down to see a 

tree being pulled from it's roots. Then her ki was gone, Goten looked up but saw no sign of Bra, 

quickly he scanned the area, that's when he saw the cliff... 

~ 

Silently she waited, hoping against hope that he would just give up and return home. She felt his ki 

approach, she looked up and saw him coming towards her. Bra prepared to take off again but a loud 

crash distracted her, she looked up and saw the rock slide descending upon her, but she had no time to 

react, she felt the hard impact, everything began to spin and then she saw nothing but darkness... 

~ 

He saw the rocks tumble over her, cover her engulf her. To his horror he could do nothing to stop them 

from hitting her. Frantically he flew, but he did not reach her in time. He searched furiously through the 

rain for some sign of her, but there was none.   
  


"NO!!!" he screamed. He couldn't let this happen. Tears welled up in his eyes. Then he saw her, 

falling, unconscious, toward the ground. He dived after her, catching her just before she hit.   
  


"Bra? Wake up! Please!" Goten checked her pulse, it was there, faint, but there. He looked around 

and immediately knew where he was, and that was the middle of nowhere. He didn't even need to 

think of what to do. He called out with his ki hoping someone would feel it, 'dad, I need you'.   
  


Suddenly Goku appeared right in front of them, "Dad! Bra is hurt, we gotta get her to Capsule Corp" 

Goten stammered, relief washing over him at the sight of his father.   
  


Goku stepped forward and looked down at Bra, "Ok, hang on." Goku put his hand on Goten and the 

three of them disappeared... 

~*~ 

well there it is. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Please give me some ideas. Feel free 

to praise or flame, but this is the first fic that I've ever posted so be kind. 

aleema_darkrose 


End file.
